Collection of SongFics: Inuyasha
by Babii Krazii
Summary: You requested them and i wrote them. All song requested for the anime Inuyasha. Summary inside for each song and they are in order that you requested them. SO enjoy! and please request so you can have a story in here too
1. Songs and Summary

DUN DUN DUN DUNN!

Collection of Song-Fics: Inuyasha

1. Before He Cheats ~ AgentDoubleOGrace

Summary: Inuaysha cheated and Kagome had enough of it. So how does she get him back. Paybakc and humilation! revenge is always the best medicine! Dedicated to AgentDoubleOGrace one-shots Kagome and Inuyasha

2. White Horse ~ AgentDoubleOGrace

Summary: Kagome thought Inuyasha was over her. But what does she say? Whos the new man? what happened? Kagome and Sesshomaru

3. I Dont Wanna Dance ~ INUKAGFREAK13

Summary: coming soon


	2. Before He cheats

Hello! Kay so this is dedicated to AgentDoubleOGrace. Thanks for the many request. Here's one of them. Hope you enjoy it. I put a little bit of mystery in it but im pretty shure you can tell who's who and whats going on and all that mumble jumble. lol well enjoy!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

She stood there looking at all his stuff. She was done with all his bullshit. She had decided that she wasn't going to take it anymore. 'No more of the hurt and no more tears. Not over him.' she thought as she turned and walked out of her closet. She walked into her bedroom and went traight to the door and left. She walked down the hallway toward the front door. She stopped at the front table and grabbed her phone, keys, and purse then left. She turned and locked the door then headed down the staris. As she was walking to her car through her apartment complex, she thought of where he could be. She had a pretty good idea. She wanted to be done with him.

**Right now he's probably slow dancing**

**With a bleached-blonde tramp**

**And she's probably getting frisky**

**Right now he's probably buy her some fruity little drink**

**'Cause she cant shoot whisky**

She was standing in front of her car unlocking it. She opened the trunk to make sure she had everything she needed. She had put a few things in earlyer and now she was making sure they were still there. They where. She found out he was at his favorite bar/club. She was right. She knew he would be there. It had pool, dancing, a bar, and all the whores any man could want. She closed the trunk and went to the driver side and got in. She put the key into the ignition and turned on the car. She sat there for a minute thinking.

**Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick**

**Showing her how to hit a cambo**

**And he don't know**

She pulled out of her parking spot and turned out of her apartment complex. She drove down the street towards the place where he was. She thought of how she was going to get him back for all the pain and all the tears. She knew how he loved his car. It was like his baby. It came before her sometimes. She was going to do some serious damage. She smirked at the thought of him crying over his stupid little car.

**I dug my keys into the side**

**Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive**

**Carved my name into his leather seat**

**I took a Louisvill slugger to both head lights**

**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**

**And maybe next he'll think**

**Before he cheats**

She reached her destanation. She looked for his car and parked two rows away. She went to her trunk and grabbed all of her pretty little "weapons." She was going to have fun and wasn't going to hold back. As she walked her mind drifted to what they were doing in the club.

**Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of**

**Shania Karaoke**

**Right now she's probably saying "I'm drunk"**

**And he's thinking that he's gunna get lucky**

She cringed her face in disgust at the thought but quickly replaced it with a smirk. She was getting ready to do damage. And not even the nasty shit they were doing could ruin her fun. She placed her "weapons" on the floor and looked at the car in front of her. She reached down and grabbed a bat. She walked towards the car and circled it. She stopped in the front and swung. She hit the right head light dead on and smashed it in. She turned to the left head light and did the same. She walked towards the back and did the same to the rear lights. She walked back to were she placed her "weapons" and placed the bat back down and reached for a crowbar. She turned toward the back windsheild and smirked.

She lifted the crowbar above her head and brought her hands down. She smiled as glass shattered on the floor and the window was broken. She went to every window and smashed them in. She went back to the bat and placed the crowbar next to it. 'Only one more thing to do' She thought as she reached for the butterfly knife. She walked towards the drive side as she skillfull opened and closed it. She opened the door and got in face the seat. She got the knife and carved her name into the seat. She then went to every seat and dragged the knife through them. When she was done she grabbed teo keys out of her pocket and threw them in the back.

She walked back to the bat and crowbar and picked them up. She walked back to her car and replaced them in her trunk. She locked her car and headed straight for the club door. As she neared the door, she saw _her_. The woman that helped cause her pain, the tears, the heartbreaks. She stopped in front of the door and turned to _her _and smirked when _she_ gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Kikyo" She said with a cold montone voice and her face unreadable.

"OhMyGosh" Kikyo said shocked that she was face to face with the woman that her love was with.

She slowly turned back to the entrance and walked in. She went straight to the DJ booth ad talked to him. They were talking for a good mintue before she turned and walked away. She walked to the stage and the DJ messed with his computer. Then his voice rang threw the building.

"O.K. ladies and gentlemen. A special Karaoke-ier"

She walked onto the stage and smirked when she saw _him_ talking to Kikyo. _She_ was going on about something and _he_ didn't belive her till she pointed towards the stage. _He_ turned and dropped his glass. It shatered all over the floor as he stood there with his mouth ajar and a dumb founded look on his face. The music started and on her cue, she started singing.

**Right now he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars**

**Wroth of that bathroom polo **

**And he don't know**

**That I dug my keys into the side**

**Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive**

**Carved my name into his leather seat**

**I took a Louisvill slugger to both head lights**

**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**

**And maybe next he'll think**

**Before he cheats**

**I've might of saved a little trouble for the girl**

**Cause the next time that he cheats**

**Oh, you know it won't be on me!**

**NO, not on me**

She walked off stage and into the crowd. As she walked, they parted to let her threw and the spot light followed. She walked up to him and threw the rest of his keys on the floor. She smikred, flipped her hair, swung her hips and then turned and headed back towards the stage.

**Cause I dug my keys into the side**

**Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive**

**Carved my name into his leather seat**

**I took a Louisvill slugger to both head lights**

**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**

**And maybe next he'll think**

**Before he cheats**

**Oh**

**(Carrie Underword-Before He cheats)**

She turned and handed the microphone to the DJ and walked off stage. The crows was going nuts. They loved her and they loved what she did. She was at the entrance about to leave when _he_ got in her way.

"Kagome, W-w-what the hell. What the fuck do you think you're doing. You just embarrsed me!" Inuyasha sttured then yelled.

Kagome she rolled her eyes. 'So tipical Inuyasha' she thought. She gave a fake smile and talked "You put me through hell and back. All the pain, all the hut, all thr tears...wasted on someone pathitic. I knew all along you were cheating on me and yesturday it was confirmed when i saw the opened condom wapper in you pockets and her underwear in your car. DUMBASS if your gonna cheat do it right and do on someone stupid. You want her so bad, well now there's nothing in between you and her. Have a happy fucking life. Your out of mine forever so all you have is her. Have fun" Kagome turned and left.

'That's it. No more us, No more Inuyasha.' She thought as she sighed and headed for her car. When she reached her car, she got in and took off. 'No more. Inuyasha your gone'

She left him at the club and left him as part of her life there. She left Inuyasha forever.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Well there you have it! Hope you liked it. Please review and read more! thanks for reading and please request any song you want. and as many as you want. Ill be waiting for your request. =]

Hoped you enjoyed. Untill next time!


	3. White Horse

This is dedicated to DoubleAgentOGrace. White Horse! i guess you can call it the sequal to 'Before He Cheats" which is also dedicated to AgentDoubleOGrace. She request the songs.

Please if you want to request a song, please do so. Im all out for writing a story for you. I like to write. Its calming. So by all means, REQUEST REQUEST REQUEST! thank you enjoy

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"No"

"B-but, Come on. You cant just say no"

"I can, I will, I would, I did and I'll do it again. No, no, NO! Not now and not never will i say yes to you again. Now leave me alone"

"Kagome, Give me a chance. I've changed. I wanna show you that i have and prove to you that i can be a better man towards you"

"A better man? Hahahaha. You have to be a man to become a better man," Kagome laughed , 'Inuyasha, You cheated on me. You lied to me, and you put me threw hell. There is no way im gonna put myself threw all that more pain, No more hurt, and no more tears. No more, And it's been 4 years. I've moved on. I was sure you moved on. You moved on before we even broke up."

Inuyasha just stood there. He couldn't belive it. She turned him down. He was sure she would say yes. He heard from one of her friends that she still had feelings for him. Damm he looked like a fool. He didn't expect her say yes, but he didn't think she would have said no like that.

There wasn't much he could do. He gave in. He wasn't going to get her back. He wasn't going to keep trying cuase he knew he wouldn't win. No matter what he did. He sighed and slumped his shoulders, "O.K. There's nothing i can do or say that'll change your mind. I do wannay say that I'm sorry though. I don;t blame you that you hate me. And i wouldn;t blame you if you never wanted to see me again. I just hope one day you can forgive. I'm sorry. I really am"

He turned and started walking away. Kagome couldn't say anything. She didn't know if it was the age old trick or he was being real. Well she wasnt going to fall for it. She turnede and started to walk away. She had to go see somebody that was important to her.

Kagome sighed. 'At first i did want you back. But then i met somebody. And if you found out you wouldn't want me back' she thought. She looked back and quickly looked forword."It's best we go our own way" She said as she kept walking toward her house.

When she broke up with him, she left him for good. And she left her life with him behind. She took him out of her life and she wasn't about to let him back in. She promised herself that she wouldn't put herself through all that again. And she promised herself that she wouldn't go back to him. She met a great guy, and she wouldn't trade him in for anybody.

As she walked home, she started to sing. She let her feelings come out in a way that made her feel better. And she didn't care who heard her.

**Say you're sorry, that face of an angelcomes out just when you need it to**

**As i paced back and forth all this time**

**Cause I honestly belived in you**

She was wallking in the park. She came to the founatin in the middle of the park. She hoped on to the edge and started to walk the was lost in her own land and didn't notice the people stoping and listening to her.

**Holding on, the days dragon**

**Stupid girl, I should of known**

**I should have known**

She walked off the edge abd started through tha park again. Ignoring the people that were still watching her, she kept walking.

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fariy tale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep of her feet**

**Lead her up the stiarwell**

She placed her back against a tree she was passing. She looked up to the sky then shook her head and closed her eyes,

**This ain't hoolywood, this is a small town**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's too late for you and you white horse, to come around**

She pushed herself off the tree and started to walk again. She left the park and started down the sidewalk to the house she shared with her beloved boyfriend.

**Baby i was naive, got lost in your eyes**

**And never really had a chance**

**I had so many dreams about you and me**

**Happy ending, now i know**

She was almost to her subdivison when she saw the bench she was sitting on when she met her boyfriend. She was sitting there enjoying the sun while studying when he walked up to her. it was love at first sight, I was a year after the break up.

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep of her feet**

**Lead her up the stiarwell**

She walked up to the bench and sat down on it. Memories flowed threw her mind and she smiled.

**This ain't hoolywood, this is a small town**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's too late for you and you white horse, to come around**

She layed down

**And there you are on your knee**

**Begging for forgiveness, beggind for me**

**just like i always wanted you too**

She looked at the grass and smiled. She let her mind drift to Inuyasha and she quickly stopped smiling. She got up and started walking again.

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairy tale**

**I'm gonna find someone someday**

**Who might actually treat me well**

**This is a big world, that was a small town**

**There in my review mirror, diapperaing now**

She was in her neighborhood about to be home. She smiled. She did find someone who treats he well and he was home waiting for her.

**And it's too late for you and your white horse**

**now it's too late for you and your white horse**

**to catch me now**

She walked up her driveway. She touched his car and smiled as she passed it. She continued up to her door, She touched it and smiled.

**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa**

**Try and catch me now**

**Oh, it too late, to catch me now**

**_(White Horse - Talyor Swift)_**

She unlocked the door and walked put her stuff down on the front table and walked threw the house looking for him. She ended in the bedroom and saw him sitting on the bed. She ran and jumped on him.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" He asked as he tuned and layed her on the bed.

"I missed you and now i just wanna be in your arms."Kagome said as she looked at him and smiled

"Kagome"

"Yes, Sesshomaru"

"What happened"

Kagome sighed. She didn't wanna talk about that jerk. "Your brother asked me back out. I told him no. I already have the man of my dreams"

Sesshomaru looked at the ceiling. He hated his little brother and he didn't like that face that he asked his lover back out. "My brother is an idiot"

Kagome smiled. "Yea he is. But i don't care. I have you and that's all i need. Now kiss me"

Sesshomaru captured Kagome's lips in a loveing kiss. Kagome was happy. She was going to spend her life with Sesshomaru. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Thanks for reading. Please review. And Please request any songs you want. Dont gotta be girl song it vould be boy songs. It could even be group songs. hehe. Promise i'll write any song you request. So please request. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
